


【FF14】夕雾x露儿百合向随笔

by KL_owo



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/F, GL, Les - Freeform, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_owo/pseuds/KL_owo
Summary: 纯爱向！有肉！！！未成年人禁止入内！！！因为是百合加上第一次写文所以描述的比较隐晦……吧#不知道tag要怎么打于是随便写#
Relationships: 夕雾x露儿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【FF14】夕雾x露儿百合向随笔

纯爱向！有肉！！！未成年人禁止入内！！！  
因为是百合加上第一次写文所以描述的比较隐晦……吧  
#不知道tag要怎么打于是随便写#

夕雾第一次见到她惊慌的表情。  
她不相信夜露是失忆了，毕竟她狡猾得很，不排除以失忆迷惑接近主公的可能性。可是在豪雪的请求下，主公还是留下了这个女人。  
夕雾带着她前往安排好的房间，并且仔细观察着她的一举一动，她伪装的很好，不论是对自己的恐惧还是在大家面前的迷茫都无可挑剔。在监视她的时间里，她也不过是无所事事的吃着在黄金港买来的团子，亦或是哼着些小曲儿。一连几天都是这样，甚至大家都开始习惯了这个人畜无害的小家伙的存在。  
但是夕雾无法真正相信这个人，于是她打开了房门。  
天色渐暗，露儿正准备更换舒适的衣物，突然间门被打开，她先是一惊，回头看去，是那个一直对自己很有敌意的敖龙族忍者。  
“你还是什么都想不起来吗？”  
夕雾关上房门并上了锁，她觉得今晚自己必须揭穿这个人的伪装，不能再让整个多玛陷入恐慌。  
“露儿……之前做过什么很过分的事情吗？真的很抱歉，现在的我……什么都记不起来了。”  
啊，又是那种无辜的表情，让人看到就想要怜惜的面容，任谁都觉得是个不经世事的少女吧，若不是亲眼见过她残忍的手段，夕雾觉得自己可能也要被这个女人迷惑了。  
见夕雾不发声，露儿拿出了宽松的衣物摆在身前，然后开始褪去平时的衣服。  
“你在做什么！”夕雾走了个神回来，便看见她衣物半褪的样子，不禁呵斥道。  
被这么猛的一吓，露儿抱紧了身上仅剩的衣物，可怜巴巴的看着夕雾。  
“露儿……露儿准备休息了……想着您也是女孩子，无需回避……况且……近几日，也一直都是您在监视露儿吧……”   
露儿不明白为什么这个人对自己抱有如此大的敌意，难道又是因为曾经的自己，越是回忆，头部就越是疼痛，她抱着头，因痛苦颤抖着。  
夕雾看着眼前的小姑娘，不禁想起难以忘怀的那天，可是谁又能证明这个“露儿”是那天给自己留下屈辱的女人呢？她捧起露儿的脸，逼迫她和自己对视。  
这是和心中憎恶的那个恶魔一个模子里的面容，夕雾报复心大起：  
“想知道你曾经对我做过什么吗？”  
露儿觉得此时的夕雾和之前有些不同，眼神里透露的质疑消失了，取而代之的是一种带着侵略性的，看向猎物的眼神。她真的很怕这个很凶的女人，从她们第一次见面开始，准确说是自己第一次见到她，毕竟从夕雾的反应来看，她们以前应该是见过，甚至有过什么过节之类的。  
在露儿不明所以的时候，夕雾已经麻利的褪去了她身上仅剩的遮掩，然后吻上了她的唇。  
那种感觉，就像是三月的微风拂过一棵樱树，碰巧一片花瓣落在自己的嘴唇上，花瓣上带着夕雾独有的气息。紧接着下一秒就是狂风骤雨，灵巧的舌头撬开了未设防备的牙齿，肆意地侵入口腔，搅动着津液，撩拨着露儿心里的不确定。  
是爱吗？还是憎恶？露儿心底有些迷茫。本着对夕雾的一丝丝畏惧，露儿忘记了抵抗，在侵略中一步步地退让，甚至有意的想要去讨好，再反应过来时，整个人已经被夕雾压在身下，无处可逃了。  
温热的呼息打在她的耳边，夕雾的嘴唇从她的耳垂经过，经过的同时舌尖忽的伸出，轻舐了一下耳垂的边缘，露儿感觉自己有些燥热，明明刚才还觉得有些冷，现在却像是有一股无名之火点燃了身体。来不及思考，胸部便被一只手抓住了，指腹还在无意地逗弄着早已挺立的乳尖，颈部也在被亲吻，下意识的想要反抗，刚刚想要推开对方的头部，手腕便被挟制住压在一旁，无可反抗的爱抚让露儿感觉到身体在逐渐变化，小腹有些空虚，双腿也忍不住交叠起来轻轻摩擦，温柔的亲吻和强硬的束缚让人无法挣脱又欲罢不能。  
终于那到处留下痕迹的“樱花瓣”落在了胸上，乳尖被湿热的口腔包裹，舌头或挑或碾地逗弄着乳头，来自敏感地带的刺激使露儿终于忍受不住的娇吟出声。  
不自禁的叫声像是带走了露儿最后一层的怯意，她的手挣脱了夕雾的束缚，反倒是按住了夕雾的头，那种轻柔的爱抚，已经不能带来更多的快感了，她想要，想要狂风一样激烈的啃噬，亦或是能有什么东西，来填补下身的空虚。  
夕雾似乎并没有察觉到她的渴求，又或者说是故意的，不去满足她的欲望。  
“露儿，露儿……好热……露儿想要……”露儿终还是发出了恳求的声音。  
“想要什么？”  
“吻，想要您的亲吻……”  
“就仅仅是亲吻吗？”  
当然不是，露儿这么想。她想要的难以启齿，最终只得把差点说出的话咽下。  
于是夕雾就停下了手上的动作，直勾勾地看着露儿。露儿却不敢与其对视，她清楚自己此时此刻是怎样的媚态，脸颊上透着两片红晕，羞涩地别过头，心里却是想知道对方的动向，便用余光偷偷打量。  
夕雾伸出食指，指腹从自己的唇上掠过，然后压在露儿的嘴唇上轻轻摩擦，再之后来到脸颊，下巴，脖子和胸口：  
“你想要我吻你的……这里？这里？还是……这里？”  
夕雾的手指已然落在了她双腿间的丛林里，再往下即是令人向往的幽谷，可是那手指却偏不触碰那个空虚的入口，只是在大腿根部打着圈。  
露儿随着她手指的移动扭着腰，试图不经意的让指尖碰到那隐秘的地方，可对方察觉了她的意图，还是不愿轻易遂了她的愿。求而不得的欲望使她更加空虚，忽然，她的双腿被用力的压在两边，夕雾的唇便贴上了她的花穴。  
突如其来的刺激让她惊呼出生，紧接着是舌头对敏感地带的疯狂进攻，舌尖时不时的擦过花穴上的珍珠，如此激烈的爱抚让花穴涌出了更多蜜液，虽然在那之前就已经有了很多。露儿的惊呼也渐渐转为一阵又一阵的呻吟。嘴巴吮吸着不停流出清泉的山谷，发出了像是吃饭时没有礼貌的咂嘴声，声音传到露儿的耳朵里，让她更添了一份羞耻。  
夕雾抬起脸，不知是蜜液还是口水的混合物粘在她的嘴边还有下巴上，透明的液体泛着淫乱的光，露儿觉得羞涩，急忙跪在夕雾面前，捧起夕雾的脸，想要舔舐掉上面的液体，舌尖偶尔触碰到不同于皮肤质感的鳞片，也会带来别样的感觉。  
这种暧昧的舔舐很快就变成了拥吻，露儿想要掌握更多的主动权，翻身跨在了夕雾身上，不料刚刚还在自己胸前作乱的手，竟趁势将两根手指插入了蜜穴，穴口因为刚刚充足的爱抚已足够润滑，所以毫无阻碍，下身的空虚突然被填满，控制不住的嘴边又溢出呻吟，刚获得不久的主动权便就此失去，又被夕雾反身压在身下。  
体内的两根手指先是搅动着湿润的内壁，探寻着敏感点，终于在某个不经意间刮过一片凹凸不平的地带时，露儿的花穴猛的缩紧，嘴上也不禁叫喊出声。  
屋内充斥着露儿的浪叫声，她生怕惊扰到了走廊上巡视的仆人，却又无法抑制自己叫喊的欲望，于是双臂勾上夕雾的脖子，希望对方的嘴唇能堵上自己的呻吟。夕雾如她所愿，将溢出口中的呻吟声用激烈的吻抑成激烈的喘息和嗯嗯的鼻音。  
而插在小穴中的手指突然加速，蜜液也随着抽插溅出，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，夕雾故意用鳞片刮着露儿的敏感点，露儿只觉得一股热潮直冲大脑，然后大脑一片空白，下体控制不住的一阵一阵收缩，大腿跟着节奏颤抖，达到了高潮，可是夕雾仍不放过正在极乐中的她，猛的用手指一次次发力按压敏感的软肉，并且停止了亲吻，认真欣赏她高潮的样子。  
“啊啊啊——！！！”  
没有了吻的抑制，露儿终还是在高潮时发出尖叫，她仿佛已经听到仆人正在赶来的脚步声，可是她已经失去了思考的能力，脑海里只剩下快乐，和不能控制的浑身颤抖。  
“露儿小姐，发生了什么吗？”门外巡视的仆人敲响了房门。  
夕雾开了门，随便把仆人打发走了：  
“她不小心滑倒了，有些扭伤，我在帮她处理。”  
“好，有夕雾大人在，我们便不打扰了。”仆人便转身离开了，还在心里感叹夕雾的赶到的及时，不愧是主公身边的大将。  
夕雾关门转身，露儿正浑身无力的喘息着躺在地上，身上不着寸缕，下身还残留着晶莹的液体，倘若刚刚夕雾将门开大一些，仆人便能看到露儿这淫乱的样子了。  
夕雾将露儿抱起，取来一块毛巾放在温水里打湿，为她擦拭身体上的污迹。  
“从今往后的每一天，我都会像刚刚那样监视你。”夕雾特别将监视二字重读强调，“一直到交换俘虏那天，你可不要想着逃走啊。”

【啊，头一次开车好紧张，花式投稿各种发不出去，真让人头大，灵感来自某天看到某个太太的夕雾和夜露的图。如果评论里有呼声的话再试图开个夜露x夕雾的监狱play？第一次写文贼吉尔紧张】


End file.
